justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Citizens of Greenfield
Citizens of Greenfield is a fictional story created by JustLeafy. NOTE: This story mostly takes place in Greenfield, which is in reality a Minecraft map. All credits go to the builders of the map for building it. The Minecraft map can be seen on Planet Minecraft: https://www.planetminecraft.com/project/greenfield---new-life-size-city-project/ Overview It is basically a story that revolves around two guys, one is professional (John Spidacar) and the other is curious (Zac Danson), where both characters (who are the protagonists) are exploring around Greenfield and doing some stuff. Characters Primary Characters * John Spidacar * Zac Danson Secondary Characters * Rebecca in her teen years (credits to the character goes to Rebecca Parham, founder of Let Me Explain Studios and YouTube animator.) * Mashmell * CROM Agent * Slacc Tertiary Characters * Swegz (news reporter) * Members of the Yowinghoh Group * People in Greenfield and New Swegz City Antagonists * Coke Enemies * Police (they are only enemies to John) Plot Part 1: The Rediscovery After the second planetary war, Zac Danson decided to go back to his home planet. However, around 2-3 months later, he decided to come back to Planet Fandom, but he didn't know where he wanted to land, so he decided to choose a random area that he has never been before, which is called Greenfield. There, he had no idea where to be or what to do, then he decided to met a stranger. However, he was no ordinary stranger. In fact, he was John Spidacar, Zac's best friend in which he met on the Dater Planet. However, Zac doesn't remember him much, even though the last time they ever met or even talked to each other was 3 months ago. Although, he did get to know and discover him again and then they have become friends once again. Zac wanted to be guided to Greenfield, since he doesn't know much about it, but John does, since he lives in Greenfield. So, John guided him, and they had a good first day. They hanged out together, they ate, they did a lot of stuff. They even went full speed on the vehicle, and that's what they loved doing. John loved speeding, while Zac loved enjoyed it, even though there were telecommunication towers on the middle of the highway at one point, and John often complained about it, but they did get around Greenfield, though. He did also complain that he had to get on the world's central skyscraper complex. In the evening, they went to the quarter's concert hall (Greenfield is the bottom-left quarter of the entire central island of the planet). There, Zac met a girl with a theatrical talent and he loved her performance very much. He liked it so much to the point he had to talk to her after her performance. He asked her questions, and John decided to get her home, but he did of course asked where she lived, though. So, he did make it to her home. Part 2: Occurrence of a Crime Not much happened the next day. However, meanwhile, an unknown person cloned himself and made it to Greenfield, so that he could make his accomplishment. The clone's goal was to find and abuse a girl so that he could reside to Planet Fandom. Basically, he had a competition with other people on his and Mashmell's world (which are the same world) so that they could get a reward of free migration to the planet. Also, Mashmell, the CROM Agent and the Yowinghoh Group (except Geckoslizer, Penorami and Yowinghoh) had to migrate to that planet, since their world was into a life-ending epidemic. The girl got abused two days after she met Zac and John, though it's technically a day and a half, since the abuse happened in the morning. Slacc's clone got sacrificed and went to jail for the rest of its life, but really, it didn't matter much, since it's just a clone, and not the real person themselves. Zac and John went to see what happened, and they tried to help the girl, and she was crying. She was taken to the hospital for a few days. Part 3: Zac's Adventures and John's Trying to Move Out Meanwhile, Zac and John were enjoying their life. They went to the stadium nearby one time, they partied at another time, they sped around and discovered more places around Greenfield, they explored into ghetto towns, the subway, an abandoned grassland, highways in construction, a yacht with twelve floors and even went to Downtown. Since John isn't really fond of his apartment anymore, what he really wanted to do was move to another apartment, specifically to the 88 Complex. He always wanted to move there, but he still needs to wait to get more money and for someone to move out. Not only that, but at one time, John said that out of 4 buildings, 3 of them were office towers and one is a hotel lacking some essentials and the building managers are planning to do something else to fix these problems. Now that Rebecca, the girl, was back from the hospital, she came back to Zac and John. The 3 at one point went to the apartment together, slept together and even wandered around John's little town. Though John and Zac liked it, Rebecca didn't like it much (not only that, but she thought it was dangerous), so they had to minimize the amount of times to wander around at a high speed. Meanwhile, since John always wanted an apartment, he decided to look for something else. He did look around on a bunch of rich quartz hotels and deluxe apartments, but those cost a fortune. He often had to get away from the cops and lose them, mainly when he is speeding excessively. This sometimes made Rebecca cry. Part 4: New People, and a Crime Occurred Again All crimes and explorations aside, around a month later, some stuff happened: Firstly, the people from the Yowinghoh Group (or the CROM Spaceship) made it to Downtown, Greenfield, because of the life-ending epidemic that happened on Mashmell's world, as stated earlier. Slacc, Mashmell and CROM Agent landed to the same location, while others landed somewhere else (most of them on the airport). They landed on the night and they went partying, they did a lot of stuff, and they finally went to the 88 Complex. They opened up a business to sell mixtapes of their rap songs. Mashmell is an amateur rapper, and has some rap songs, sometimes featuring Slacc and CROM Agent, and they were still making rap songs. They even went to a nearby restaurant and rapped in front of everyone. They were also chilling on the fountain and acting like gangsters. What happened next is that Rebecca had to audition for her theater club for the second time, so she has to leave Zac and John for a week. Meanwhile, what they were doing during Rebecca's training was that they went to Downtown sometimes. They explored around the commercial hallway. However, Zac was lost, considering that he went to the train subway by accident, but he was found again. Moreover, he did eat from McDonald's, while John got chicken from KFC, games from GameStop and books from a book store. They were exploring on the park near the ocean, where a lot of people were socializing and having fun. However, since Zac is a very curious person, he got lost in a ticket booth, and John had to find him, again. Some days passed, and it's Rebecca's audition night. Zac and John had to make it to the concert hall by 10pm, so that's what they did. However, they did things, like walking around a river, exploring on suburbs and just chilling in general. Moreover, it's 9:30pm, and they made it to the concert hall. They were chilling, drinking coffee and talking in general. Though, at 9:45pm, Rebecca had to make it to the stage as fast as possible. When the audition began, it went out normally, until like in the middle of the stage, where she was about to be unexpectedly abused by Coke, so Zac and John had to stop him, but it was too late. He kidnapped Rebecca, shot policemen, innocent people, destroyed traffic lights, crashed cars and did a lot of crimes, all from driving a stolen police car, though he got shot by John and saved Rebecca as fast as possible. It was an intense night. What was shown next is that Rebecca's family members were all duct-taped and handcuffed on their houses. Basically, what Zac did was free them and opened up a portal to their world. John and Rebecca made it to her apartment, and Zac told her that her family members are now in her own world, so that they would see less crime like that. Rebecca didn't want to go to her own world of mouthless people just yet. She still wanted to be on this world to do her audition one more time tomorrow night and to hang out with Zac and John. Zac and John went to the roof and talked to each other about what they did. The next day, the concert hall was closed due to what happened yesterday. They're making the stage room more secure so that no unexpected murderer comes in. Another day passed, and it became the night. Rebecca had to audition again, so she did it. Zac and John were on the very front of the stage. When she sang and finished her scene, she was given a lot of praise this time by everyone. Part 5: Moving Out to the 88 Complex A couple weeks have passed, and during that time, not much happened during that time. However, Rebecca was lost, but she was in the 88 Complex. Moreover, in the evening, they did explore to the 88 Complex once again (Rebecca, Zac and John going to the 88 Complex was purely coincidental), and this time, they explored on the outdoor lounge, with grass and concrete paths all over. They wanted to find Rebecca. When they came across Mashmell, John asked where is Rebecca, and Mashmell didn't know. However, what happened next was this: Since Slacc had the clone that abused the girl, Zac and John thought that he was supposed to be arrested, but Slacc can explain the situation without any conflict needed. Slacc was the only person who knows where she currently is, but he'll find her first, and then tell Zac and John where she is. He found her on the top of the 88 Complex hotel, and when she saw him, Slacc was trying to be as nice as possible, but Rebecca was either afraid or trying to get revenge, and she was telling him to get away from her, since she hates abuser, even though it was his clone that abused her. So, he got away from the top of the hotel as soon as possible, and informed Zac and John where she is. However, John didn't trust him, but Zac would still find her, anyway. So, they went on the top of the hotel building, and they found her. Rebecca cried because she found the "abuser" again. So, Zac decided to clarify the situation, they went down and went back to John's apartment and slept there. On the next day, her parents called her to go back to her world as soon as possible, so Zac and John decided to send her back to her world. Also, since they had enough money already, they could afford an apartment on the 88 Complex. So, Zac and John moved out, and ever since that day, Zac and John went outside to explore Downtown almost everyday for less than 2 months. Part 6: Moving Out to New Swegz City Once again, John sped really often, and Zac enjoyed it. However, on May 1st, John got banned on Greenfield for speeding, and he had 30 days to move out of Greenfield, so he packed up and decided to move to the New Swegz City. New Swegz City, which was complete on May 12th, is a city, and formerly an empire, that was divided into 3 areas: the entrance area, the greenery area and the bottom area. There are 24 residential skyscrapers, 1 water tower, 1 mall and 1 exterior highway tunnel on the entrance area; 9 residential buildings, 3 industrial buildings used for resource production and dumping and a wooden resource tower used for resource multiplication on the bottom area; a memorial place and 99 modern houses on the greenery area. In total, there are 140 buildings. John Spidacar and Zac Danson saw on the Gordon TV news that the New Swegz City was complete on May 12th, and the highway connecting to it was also finished. Since John Spidacar got banned from Greenfield, and wanted to move away as far and fast as possible, him and Zac migrated from their 88 Complex apartment into a modern house, so they did it. They packed everything up, visited the city, went to the mall and even used telescopes that shown the former legacy village. They also moved in to the only available modern house and live there from now on. They lived a happily ever after. Category:Stories